Letting off steam
by ILYPROMISE
Summary: Aleks and James have come to an arrangement, but what happens when one of them are no longer happy with it? NovaHD uberhaxornova immortalHD
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is literally just a short smut one shot, viewer discretion is advised

It was hard to remember when this little arrangement of ours started. When and how we came to the agreement that it was perfectly cool to just fuck each other when we we're feeling a little... 'backed up' so to speak. It was supposed to end right there, just a quick bump and grind so we could blow a load and move on with our days. But... it's kind of gotten out of hand. We've taken things a bit farther and have gotten a bit carried away.

I had to adjust myself in my jeans as I finished with the knot that officially tied James' hands to the bed post. A firm glare was directed towards me as he realized that this was really happening.

"You're a kinky fucker you know that?" He said, the glare on his face softening as I grabbed a hold of his member and gave it a few strokes.

"Says the one who's tied up and still rock hard."I smirked at him before dragging my nails lightly down his chest, knowing very well it tickled. I watched as he stifled a laugh and tried not to squirm.

"God dammit, why'd I agree to this again?" He was grinning now, subtly telling me to get on with his side of the bargain. I licked my lips in anticipation, and I was a bit taken aback by how excited I was to do what I was about to do. A few months prior and I would have punched anyone, even James, for asking me to suck them off. Now I actually wanted to.

I wanted to taste him, to feel the smooth texture of his cock as it slid against the back of my throat. To breathe in the bitter earthy smell that was his musk. To taste the salty drops of precum that beaded out from his head. It was even better when I knew I was in complete control over him while doing so. To feel him squirm and buck as I teased him closer and closer to the edge. To know that in that very moment, all he cared about where my lips wrapped around him. There was something oddly satisfying about having that much control over someone.

"Oh right, we had a deal didn't we?" I tried to sound disappointed, but I know I wasn't fooling him. I was just as excited about this as he was. I grabbed his dick in my hand and slowly made my way down to his member, making sure to keep his gaze locked with mine the whole way down. I opened my mouth and let my tongue roll across his dick, base to tip, all the while massaging him with my hand. I looked up at him for a moment, stopping my ministrations on his cock to look at that perfect expression of his, one of pure bliss. Though it was soon replaced by another glare as an impatient whine escaped from his lips.

I laughed but quickly took him into my mouth, humming as I did so. His smell and taste were practically intoxicating. A musk of pure manliness that I don't think I could ever get tired of. I worked my tongue all around his thick hard shaft and took him as far back into my throat as I could. I could hear him struggle against his restraints probably desperately wanting to wrap his fingers in my hair and keep me there forever. I worked him slow, my hand right behind my mouth to keep the glorious friction up at all times. His breaths were heavy and laced with deep groans as he obviously enjoyed what I was doing to him.

"Fuck Aleks, your way too fucking good at this." He said airily, trying to keep himself from thrusting up into my mouth. I smiled around his cock, maybe a little more proud than I should be at knowing I give good head. I move my lips and hands faster, working like a piston to please him.

I had total control over him now, he was too wrapped up in the pleasure I was giving him to care about anything else. I couldn't help but laugh and gave him one last good deep throat before pulling off his cock and making my way up to his mouth. I leaned down and took his lips with my own using my free hand to finally free my now massive erection from its cloth tomb. I kissed him hard and passionately, letting my tongue wash over his wondering if he could taste himself. He was quickly becoming one of my favorite tastes and I was too horny to worry about what exactly that meant at the moment.

I slid out of my jeans and sat on his lap letting our bare cocks press against each other, his still slick with my spit. I grabbed both of us in my hand pumping us together, my lips still locked with his loving the feeling of him beneath me. I broke the kiss to look down at him, his lips red and moist pointed into a sloppy grin. His dark eyes were glazed over from pure lust and I had a feeling mine wore a similar expression.

Everything about him was addicting, from his laugh to his dick. I wanted him inside me, no, needed him. "Fuck... James I want you so bad." I breathed into his ear as I leaned over to grab some lube. He laughed and thrusts his hips up into mine, already missing the hand that had been stroking us.

"You've already got me right where you want me, though if you untie me I could fuck that ass into next week." He grinned and his lips attacked my neck as I poured the lube onto my hands. I let out a low moan as he sucked on my neck but smirked and pulled away.

"Nah, I think I'll keep you tied up for now." I teased making sure to slick him up nicely with the lube. He pouted slightly and lulled his head back obviously growing impatient of the slow pace and wanting his hands free to probably get some revenge. I positioned his tip right under my hole, lowering myself agonizingly slow onto him. I hissed a bit as he went in but we had done this frequently enough that it didn't hurt much and I quickly grew used to his size. I bottomed out and threw my head back as I felt him brush against my prostate.

"Oh hell yes." James moaned, my ass completely encapsulating his dick. I sat there for a moment drowning in pleasure before I slowly started to bounce on top of him. Every moment of riding him was pure and utter bliss. Each downward motion making a beeline for that magical bundle of nerves that made everything okay in the world. I grabbed a hold of myself, working my dick as I rode his and getting completely lost in it all.

I could feel him getting close, his hip movements and breath growing rapid and frantic. My own orgasm threatening to rise over the edge and spill all over his chest.

"Ah- shit, Aleks!" James yelled before erupting inside me, his hot seed filling me and making my hand work faster until my own orgasm hit. I halfheartedly tried to suppress the moan of his name that escaped my lips. I breathed heavily, lifting myself off of him and falling to his side grinning like an idiot. I just laid there for a moment catching my breath and riding out the high. I let my head roll to the side and met his gaze.

His content relaxed expression and sloppy smile sent a course of an unknown emotion thorough me. It was so intense and pure that it almost scared me. How did he do that? How did he affect me so much when I had been in control only moments before? What even was this feeling? I quickly looked away and cleared my throat, trying to shake it away. I stood up from the bed and untied James' hands quickly, throwing him the tissue box and quickly putting on my clothes needing to get away.

"You okay?" He said, obviously confused by my sudden apparent need to leave.

"Y-yeah, totally forgot I'm supposed to stop by the office... cause, you know, the stuff." I shook my head at how stupid I sounded and quickly finished getting dressed before leaving. I practically ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was tied in knots.

What even was that? I had never felt something like that before, something so strong and sudden it hit me like a bulldozer. My mind thought back to that expression on his face, the lopsided smile and those dark eyes staring at me with such a calming expression. I could get lost in those eyes. I almost fell over when the feeling washed over me again.

"Aleks?" That voice sent shivers down my spine and caused butterflies in my stomach. It hit me than. Like a freight train, maybe even harder. Love. That's what this is. I fucking fell in love with him. How stupid could I be? We were just fucking, that's all. Just a way to blow off some steam, bust a nut, have some fun. I wasn't allowed to fall in love with him. That wasn't part of the agreement. It was just supposed to be a casual thing. I banged my head against the wall, hand nervously running through my hair.

"Yeah?" I called back, my voice coming out much weaker than I would have liked it to.

"You sure you're cool? You took off like a bullet back there. It's only 12 you've got all day to stop by the office." He laughed, trying to keep things light, though I could hear the slight worry and skepticism in his voice. There was a pause before I heard him shuffle a bit and continue.

"I- I didn't hurt you did I?" That last part shocked me. Since when did he care about hurting me? Especially when we were fucking. He had fucked me way harder than we just did and sure my ass was a bit sore afterward but nothing serious. I felt my heart swell again and that stupid emotion was spreading through my stomach.

"No, no it's fine, I'm fine... Totally fine. Is it really only 12? Damn, totally thought it was later." I rushed out an excuse and just silently begged him to leave. Just needing sometime to sort this all out.

"...okay? Well, I'm going to get some food, want me to get you anything?" He asked, thankfully dropping the subject for now. My stomach growled but I didn't dare ask him to grab me anything.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks." I stood incredibly tense as I heard him mumble a quick 'whatever' before walking back down the stairs. I let out a shaky breath before heading towards the bathroom, desperately needing a shower. I could still feel some of his load inside me and it was doing nothing to calm my mind and forget about James Wilson for a while.

I turned the water on and didn't bother to wait for the proper temperature before steeping into the shower, I winced as the hot water stung my skin but the pain was nothing compared to the jumbled mess that were my thoughts. I rested my head on the shower wall trying my hardest to ignore any and all thoughts of him, but that task seemed near impossible. I brushed my wet hair back and wiped some water off my face. How the hell did this even happen? When? Why?

It was going to be a very, very long day.

"Fuck."

a/n sooooo yeah…. I guess I wrote a thing XP this is my first ever novahd fic and I literally only wrote it cause I wasn't to write a blowjob/bondage scene lol So I hope you liked it? Sorry it basically just all smut. I like smut. Anywho, I may or may not add to this. Depends if I'm still feeling novahdish, though it's more likely I'll end up writing another short smut thing. I haven't tried to write a decent narrative or plot in forever, I guess it couldn't hurt? We'll see


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, cursing under my breath when I realized I didn't have a towel. All the towels were in the dryer down stairs from earlier this morning. I had just finished relocating them from the washing machine when James decided it was time for us to play an early morning rendition of bump and grind. This morning… James… I couldn't stop my mind from wondering back to that asshole. Everything drew me in and kept me there. But that was supposed to mean I was lusting after him not in love with him.

I let out a frustrated sigh before exiting the bathroom, mind to preoccupied to give a shit about trailing water everywhere. Clean clothes were right around the corner anyway. I grabbed my boxers and a pair of jeans and forced my wet legs into them. I plopped down onto my bed and buried my face in the covers, which ended up being a very bad idea because I could instantly smell him on my sheets. We never really did much fucking in my room, but I had the biggest tv in the house and we'd sit down and watch movies at least weekly. I couldn't stop myself from breathing deeply and taking in as much of the scent as I could. That ridiculous feeling started to creep through me again and I practically leapt off the bed, taking the top sheet with me.

"Fuck this, fuck you, I'm not in love with you. I'm not." I growled to myself, attempting to convince my already made up mind that this wasn't a thing that was going to happen. I ripped the rest of the sheets of the bed, threw on a shirt, and made my way down to the laundry room. The dryer was still running when I got there which surprised me a bit. Apparently it hadn't even been an hour since I'd tied him up and rode him to oblivion. I waited for the torrent of emotion to wash over me from the thought but it didn't come. I was relieved that it hadn't but confused as well. So I'm allowed to think about fucking his dick but I think about his stupid face and end up smitten? This entire thing was beyond confusing.

I started up the washer and deposited the sheets, needing to be rid of as many reminders of James as possible. I heard the front door open and immediately tensed up, not sure whether I could handle speaking to him or not. 'You could always just think about his dick, cause that works apparently' I thought bitterly. Mad mostly at myself but also at him. My ears perked up as I heard him place some bags on the counter before footsteps came my way.

"Doing more laundry?" He asked handing me half a sub.

"Yeah, figured I should wash my sheets." I took the sandwich apprehensively, not too sure if I should trust it or not. After all, James is known for pulling pranks.

"Mine could probably use more of a wash than yours after all the times you've messed them up." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows to emphasize his innuendo. I laughed at that.

"As if you haven't made twice as many, it is your bed after all."

"Yeah, but I like it better with you in it." That feeling hit again, hard and fast. I could feel my cheeks grow a bit warm and I looked away quickly.

"Y-yeah?" I tried to sound nonchalant but in all actuality I probably sounded eager. An awkward silence spread through the room than. I was unsure what to make of that comment, my eye brows knit together. He hardly ever said things like that, but maybe I was just reading too much into it.

"Why don't you check out that sandwich there." He said suddenly and I was glad for the change in subject. I was a bit worried though as his tone of voice and facial expression screamed mischief.

"Nah, I'm good." I said with a nervous laugh, trying to hand back the sub. He scoffed dramatically.

"Now Aleksandr, how could you refuse such a nice present? To think I went out of my way just to get you this delicious sandwich." He said, grin widening. I was extremely skeptical but also a bit curious. I slowly opened up the paper that wrapped around the sub and was glad to see nothing immediately wrong with it. It looked like a perfectly normal sub. I leaned down to smell it but nothing unusual there either. It actually smelled pretty good, ham most likely. My stomach growled than and I remembered how hungry I was. He was laughing at me now, obviously amused by my skepticism.

"I knew you were hungry, I didn't do anything to it I swear, just wanted to fuck with you a little, keep you on your toes." He ripped a piece off the sub and stuck it in his mouth to prove his point. I couldn't help but smile than. He could be such a little shit sometimes. Though it was odd that he would miss such a prime opportunity for a prank. That was almost unheard of for him. I shrugged, trying not to think much about it, and raised the sub to my mouth. Just glad to have something to curve my hunger.

"Thanks a lot asshole." I said mockingly through bites of the sub, though the thank you was sincere. Warmth spread through my stomach and my heart started to beat faster as he leaned over so his lips were right next to my ear. Goose bumps erupted on my skin as his breath ghosted across my neck. A sense of Déjà vu filled me as I realized this situation was quite similar to what happened this morning. Apparently he was still pretty horny, but then again I shouldn't be all that surprised. We are men after all.

"I had fun this morning, but I think next time you're gonna be the one tied up." His voice was so deep and husky, he probably could have tied me up and fucked me right then and there. He had more power over me than I liked to admit but at the same time I could care less. He more than made up for it in bed. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment. Tell him how he affected me so deeply. Tell him how he made me fall in love with him. But that was the last thing I could do. It would fuck everything up and ruin this entire arrangement. Plus this was kind of a ridiculous feeling anyway right? I mean the guy constantly tortures me and screws me over in both recordings and real life.

I had to be wrong. This couldn't be love. It was probably just a fluke.

"Oh yeah? And what do I get out of it?" I replied trying to match his tone, though my words were much less confident than his. I angled my neck up as he took the half eaten sub from my hand and backed me into the washer. He took the hint and kissed my neck right below my ear sucking lightly and tracing his tongue across my jaw line. Oh yeah, this definitely reminds me of this morning. I liked where this was going.

"Hey I already made my side on the bargain. Anything at all, you name it." He broke away from my neck and looked me straight in the eyes as he said it, letting me know that he really meant anything. I had to adjust myself slightly, my jeans becoming uncomfortable from my growing hard on. There was one thing I've always wanted to try with him, but I doubt he'd ever agree to it. Not even in a situation like this. Fuck it, might as well give it a shot.

"Fine, I'll let you tie me up; even tighter than I did you, if… you let me fuck you." I licked my lips and stared at his, wondering how he'd react to my terms.

"You want to fuck me? Well this will be easy than, maybe I'll give you the same treatment you gave me." He said easily, not even faltering or reeling back from my suggestion.

"Wait, what? You're totally cool with that? But you always top. I thought that you were just one of those guys." There was no way he was that cool with this. He was always top. Always.

"It's more like your always bottom." He replied with a casual shrug. "Which believe me, I really don't mind, but it's not like I wouldn't let you fuck me. After all I fuck that ass of yours all the time." My eyes narrowed as I thought about that for a moment. Was it really always me who initiated it? I felt my face growing warm from embarrassment. I swear I'm not even that gay, I've fucked chicks before and had girlfriends. Before James there wasn't a single guy I liked better than a girl. But apparently now I was also constantly shoving his dick up my ass and falling in love with him.

I stared at his lips, wondering again if it would be so bad to just kiss him. I mean kissing him while fucking him was one thing, those were just lustful make out sessions. I didn't want to make out with James, I just wanted to kiss him. Just a short chaste kiss. Would that be that bad? Of course that would be bad. That would be super fucking bad. What the hell am I thinking? You don't just kiss people, especially your friends, for no reason. It doesn't matter if we've been having sex for a little over a month now. That would be weird and personal and way to affectionate. Plus we weren't having sex, we were fucking. I just have to remember that. Which really shouldn't be that hard right? Especially if his ass is the distraction.

"Well if you're gonna tie me up, I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you. Those are my terms." I said, quickly replacing the idea of his lips on mine with my dick balls deep in his ass. And holy fuck did it work. Heat went straight to my groin and I could tell by the way my jeans fit at the moment that I was hard as hell. I'd thought about it a little but never really explored the idea since I was sure he'd negate it. He was full of surprises today. He smiled seductively at me before placing a hand over my crotch. I immediately leaned into the touch knowing very well where this was going.

"Do you really have to stop by the office Aleksandr? Cause I don't think you do." He said accusatorily before backing up and turning towards the door. He looked back before exiting the laundry room, his eyes demanding I follow. I smiled like an idiot as I watched his ass all the way into his room, my mind to clouded by lust and the possibility of fucking James to care about my other dilemma. Sex first, emotions later.

I shut the door behind me and tried to keep the cheesy grin off my face. I was way too excited for this. A thought hit me than that made my excitement falter a little.

"Hey… when was the last time you ever, you know…" I trailed off trying to think of the right wording.

"Ever been fucked? Never." He shrugged nonchalantly and I was immediately shocked by how calm he was being about this. How the heck could he be so relaxed when he'd never even done it before? It wasn't exactly a thing you could just wake up one day and do. It took preparation and time and if it wasn't done right it could hurt like a bitch and in some cases seriously injure you.

"Woah, what? Are you sure you're cool with this than?" I asked a little less excited now. On one hand he was going to be tight as hell and it was going to feel amazing, but on the other so many things could go terribly wrong. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him. Goddammit I really am in love with him.

"Dude, it's fine." He said a wide smile across his lips. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help giving one of my own. He walked over to me resting his hand back over my dick.

"We'll just take things nice and slow." His smile turned devilish than and I knew I was going to be given some punishment after the way I teased him this morning. I swallowed hard holding back my voice as he palmed me harder through my jeans. Fuck even his hands were perfect. He grabbed a hold of one of my belt loops and guided me over towards his bed. His eyes flashed with mischief as he lifted his shirt from his torso. God he's hot. He threw the shirt behind him and I took off my own, letting it slide off the bed and onto the floor. He crawled on top of me and kissed me fiercely. I loved the way his lips molded against mine, he was damn good at kissing me into a stupor. His lips slid way from mine and up towards my ear, I was positive now that he knew it was a weak spot for me. There was no way he couldn't know, not with me instantly thrusting up my hips and grasping at his shoulder for support.

"A little eager are we?" he growled huskily into my ear, his hands working to remove our jeans. We slid them off with a little bit of struggle, I should really invest in a pair of non-skinny jeans, and I couldn't take my eyes of his ass. I wanted to feel him around me, to burrow deep within him and not let go. To make him feel the same way he made me feel.

I managed to rip my eyes up to his face to see him grinning down at me and shoving a bottle of lube in my lap. A fit of nerves took over than, how was I supposed to give him the best fuck of his life when it was his first time? I swallowed down a lump in my throat and met his eyes again.

"You sure you're good with this?" I said making sure he was one hundred percent on board.

"It'll be fine, would you stop asking? Fuck, you're even starting to make me nervous." He laughed and quite dramatically shook from nervousness to mock me.

"Plus, I trust you." He said his eyes never leaving mine. His voice was so sincere and commanding it made me feel weak, my heart ready to burst from my chest. I was so happy and I don't even really know why, but in that moment I was really fucking happy. He just made me happy. I could feel my face light up and a wide smile spread across my lips.

"Well than I guess we should get started than." I felt confident now, my voice mimicking the seductive tone he'd used on me earlier. He laid down on the bed spreading his legs so that I could get between them. I poured some lube around his hole and onto my hands, making sure to get everything nice and lubricated before we started the hard part. I took his dick in one hand making sure to stroke and squeeze in all his favorite places as I started to apply pressure to his ass with the tip of my middle finger. I only let it slide in a bit so that he could get used to the sensation. After a little bit of teasing I decided to push in the first finger nice and slow. I felt him tense up a bit and stopped the progress.

"Damn, that feels weird." He said before relaxing and nodding with his head for me to continue. I applied a bit more lube before inserting the finger again and letting it curl inside him. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was so warm and tight and I literally could not wait to be inside him, but I had to be patient. He was completely relaxed now, used to the sensation of my finger pumping his ass. I hesitated not really sure if I should go ahead and add a second finger or not.

"I know I said to take it slow but I didn't mean this fucking slow. I'm fine, hurry up before I flip us over and fuck your ass instead." His voice was deep and full of lust, his breaths heavy and laced with small groans as my hands continued to pleasure him. I was growing a little impatient myself, my dick hard and begging for some attention. I went ahead and inserted a second finger, glad to see that it slipped in without much struggle. I started to scissor and curl my fingers in him when I finally found the spot. He instantly bucked up into my hand and moaned out a few curses.

"Holy shit Aleks, no wonder you're always moaning like a whore." He teased, smirking at me.

"Well you're gonna be the one acting like a whore this time." I cooed back bitterly as I hit that spot again.

"Am I? Don't forget about our deal Aleksandr, I still get to tie you up remember?" He said between heavy breaths, he was definitely enjoying himself now. I had almost forgotten about our deal and had kinda hoped he did as well. It was almost better this way though. I don't know if I'd be able to control myself once I got a piece of that ass. This way he would set the pace, and who knows, maybe I'll even enjoy being tied up.

I stretched him a bit more before inserting a third finger, this one went in with a little more trouble. He tensed up again and hissed through his teeth, his ass not used to stretching to such a wide girth. I slipped my fingers out and applied more lube hoping that would make the insertion easier for him. I pushed in my fingers again, one at a time, while applying menstruations to his dick and trying to hit his prostate as much as possible. It went much smoother this time and he was back to being relaxed and thoroughly aroused. I removed my hand from his cock replacing It with my mouth deciding he deserved a little something extra. It felt weird sucking him off when there was traces of lube along his member, it was smoother than normal and the taste was rather unpleasant. I couldn't imagine why someone would want to do this, even if it was a flavored lube.

I slid my mouth off his dick and my fingers out of his ass deeming him ready for the next step. He almost immediately switched our positions, flipping me over so my back hit the sheets.

"A little eager are we?" I teased but I was pretty eager too after all that prep work. He just growled huskily at me before taking my lips in his own. I could feel him lift my arms over my head as he continued to kiss me. The ropes I had used to bind him earlier now bound me. I was surprised to feel how excited I was. This was already pretty fucking hot and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. He parted his lips from mine as he made the finishing knots to the ropes, I could barely move my arms. He apparently took me rather seriously when I said he could make the ropes tighter than I did.

"I should tie you up more often." He said snickering, eyeing his handiwork before kneeling over me to reach for the bottle of lube.

"Now what was it you wanted again?" He mocked taking the bottle and making sure to lube my dick up nice and slick. I could barely concentrate on what he was saying, not with his hand wrapped around my manhood and my mind on his ass. He positioned himself above me, my dick pressed against his hole, and slowly he lowered himself onto me.

"Holy fucking shit." I gasped out trying my best not to thrust up into him. He felt so damn good, his ass pulsating and squeezing around my cock. I felt him tense up a bit as he continued to slide down my cock knowing that this wasn't easy.

"Damn Aleks, you're bigger than you look." He said stroking himself to help replace some of the pain. I didn't even care about the veiled insult. I didn't care about anything except how fucking good it felt to be inside him. I was already almost on the verge of exploding and we had barely even started. He finally bottomed out and sat there for a moment, pumping his dick and getting used to my size. He took a deep breath and started to lift himself off me, on the way back down he angled himself in a way that hit his spot and he moaned loudly.

"Oh yeah, that's it." He said making sure to repeat what he just did as he now officially began to ride me. It was probably a good thing my hands were tied or else they'd be on his hips helping me thrust like an animal up into him. As it was I couldn't help but use what little leverage I had to lift my hips and dive deeper into him. It was still a rather slow pace and it was driving me crazy. I wanted more of him, all of him. I wanted him to be mine, but I guess even more than that I wanted to be his.

His ass was sliding up and down my dick with precision and I knew I wouldn't last long.

"James- Fuck I'm!" I couldn't stop it, the sensations he was giving were two much and I came hard. I was shocked when I saw he wasn't far behind, warm drops of white liquid falling onto my chest and stomach. I thought he'd need a little more stimulation and a break from the ass pounding he was getting. He pulled himself off of me and collapsed onto the bed beside me. Both of us out of breath and still slightly brain dead from our orgasms.

"That was actually pretty fuckin amazing." James said with a rather lazy tone. His words slurring slightly. "Though my ass is going to be sore as fuck isn't it?" He added with a sigh. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie it'll probably hurt like a bitch for a while." I said straining against the ropes that still bound me to his bed.

"So… about these ropes?" I nudged his leg with my knee. I was worried about staying here for very long. Now that the distraction was over there wasn't much keeping me from thinking about him in other ways. I couldn't afford to let this infatuation with him grow any stronger. Or else I might be tempted to act on it.

"What about them?" He said and I could practically hear the devilish smirk in his words. Oh fuck, this might have been a very bad idea. I felt him get off the bed and walk around to the side I was on. He pulled a couple tissues from the box and began to wipe the cum off my chest. He laughed at me, probably because of the nervousness on my face. This is where he gets his revenge in, isn't it? Fuck.

He discarded the tissues before placing his hands on my sides, his fingers poised and ready.

"Don't you do it- You fucker!" I screamed between fits of laughter as his fingers tickled up and down my sides. I tried to kick at him but he effectively sat on my legs rendering them useless. He was laughing now to, his hearty chuckles rolling off his lips in waves.

"Stop! Stop, I give I give!" I yelled practically out of breath again from laughing to hard.

"What's the matter Aleksandr? Can't take the tickling?" he said mocking me once again from my begging for mercy. The tickles ceased and we were left in a comfortable silence as we caught our breath. He moved to untie me and I rubbed my wrists in relief. We sat up on the edge of the bed and I was once again mesmerized by that calm lopsided smile. His eyes locked with mine and I knew I was in trouble. Everything about him was pulling me in, if I didn't look away soon I'd most likely end up doing something stupid. That's when I felt his hand land atop mine, and I swear I felt him slightly caress it with his thumb. It had to be my imagination though because only seconds later he cleared his throat, raised his brow and took back his hand to stretch.

"What are you staring at?" he asked in a tone I didn't really recognize. I felt my entire body tense up. Staring? Me? Was I staring? Shit, shit, shit.

"What are you talking about? I'm not staring." I stammered out before looking away and standing up.

"I… I actually do have to go now… to the office." I said awkwardly putting on my clothes.

"Yeah… see you later." He replied almost sounding a little nervous. I walked out the door but as I was closing it behind me I could have sworn I heard him let out a quiet

"Fuck…"


End file.
